Nuestro destino es la aventura
by dangerous love 'LuNa
Summary: Luego de años sin navegar y sin saber de su capitán, Nami emprende un viaje para completar su sueño. Luffy por otro lado había comenzado una nueva aventura hace bastante tiempo, sin embargo se habia quedado barado en una isla desierta. El destino hizo que nuevamente se encontraran, comenzando así una nueva aventura que los unirá más de lo que ellos esperan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aqui vuelvo yo :D, con una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita, espero la disfruten ^-^.**_

 _ **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, el creador es Eiichiro Oda *-* . Yo solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginacion *o*.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Una situación inesperada.**_

Hace ya varios años que no viajaba junto a mis nakamas. Cinco años para ser exactos. Nos habíamos separado después de cumplir gran parte de los sueños de nuestros compañeros. Todo comenzó cuando la mayoría comenzó a extrañar sus hogares, algunos a las parejas que habían dejado atrás esperando por ellos. Su anhelo de realizar su vida y de sentar cabeza era más grande que el de continuar con la aventura. Esto llevo que varias veces se discutiera nuestro destino, decidiendo finalmente que el momento de separarnos había llegado. A Luffy le había deprimido bastante la decisión de todos, pero tuvo que ceder al final. Después de todo su ideal nunca fue el de retener a sus nakamas en contra de sus voluntades.

Y así volví a mi pueblo. En ese tiempo yo también pensé que necesitaba vivir una vida más tranquila, sin embargo no logre acostumbrarme. Mantuve comunicación con la mayoría, y de vez en cuando viajaba a las islas más cercanas a visitarlos. Al único que no volví a ver, y con el que tampoco pude mantener contacto fue con mi capitán. Un día fui a su isla a visitarlo, sin embargo me habían dicho que se había marchado de nuevo, más bien una semana después de que había llegado. Al principio me preocupe, pero después quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Era Luffy después de todo, siempre encontraba la manera de sobrevivir y de hacer nuevos amigos que le ayudaran. Incluso llegue a pesar que se había marchado a la isla de las mujeres, con esa emperatriz a la cual el mantenía loca. Aunque ni en mis peores pesadilla podría imaginar a Luffy con una familia. No obstante nos habíamos separado para formar familia y alejarnos de los peligros después de todo.

Pero para mí no era esa la situación, definitivamente cada vez que volvía inventaba una nueva excusa para marcharme y navegar por los mares. No he terminado de completar mi sueño, el mapa del mundo. En cada ocasión que salía a visitar a un amigo cercano, aprovechaba de visitar una nueva isla y cartografiarla. Sin embargo de hace tiempo había completado el east blue. Era el momento de partir nuevamente en busca de aventuras. Gen-san habia estado intentando convencerme que es demasiado peligroso para mí ir sola en búsqueda de nuevos mundos. Pero Nojiko me defienda diciendo que está era mi esencia y que nunca sería feliz quedándome en un solo lugar.

Ya había empacado mis últimos accesorios. Franky me había enviado un barco de una persona, máximo tres por si encontraba compañeros con los que viajar, el cual era fácil de maniobrar y veloz. Todos me habían enviado cartas deseándome suerte en mi viaje y me habían escrito que los visitara cuando estuviese cerca o viniese de vuelta. Acomodando mi último equipaje dentro del barco, voltee a despedirme de mis familiares. Nojiko se había casado con un hombre de la isla, que era bueno y trabajador. De su unión nació una niña a la que habían llamado Bellemere. Gen-san adoraba a la pequeña y ella a él, por ese motivo siempre insistía que formara familia y le diera otra nieta o un nieto. Los cuatro me esperaban para la hora de despedida.

-Esta vez si te despides correctamente- dijo Nojiko sonriendo y abrazándome- hasta luego hermanita, cuídate mucho y procura no poner tu vida en peligro.

-No te preocupes- dije con confianza- después de todo soy la navegante del rey de los piratas, nadie se atreverá a tocarme después de todo el revuelo que causamos.

-Nami, aun así pueden haber muchos hombres que se quieran aprovechar de ti, debes tener mucho cuidado- dijo Gen-san molesto por mi comentario.

-jajaja Gen-san no te preocupes tanto, juro que si un hombre se me acerca le daré una buena paliza- dije abrazándolo.

-Solo mantente sana y salva- dijo Gen-san devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Tía Nami, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo la pequeña Bellemere.

-Tu tía va a ir a un viaje muy largo- dijo su padre poniéndose a su altura para explicarle.

-Ooh- dijo sorprendida- entonces tráeme muchos recuerdos ¿sí?- dijo riéndose.

-jajaja- reí- por supuesto, no podría olvidarme de traerle muchos regalos bonitos a mi sobrina preferida- dije elevándola por los aires y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañare mucho- dijo abrazándome.

-yo igual- dije.

-Cuídate mucho- dijo el esposo de Nojiko sonriéndome, retirándome a la niña de los brazos.

-Gracias- le sonreí de vuelta.

Después de la despedida, subí a mi barco y comencé mi viaje. Mi primera meta era recorrer el south blue. Según Franky el barco estaba equipado con kairoseki en el fondo y un motor que me permitiría navegar de manera sencilla el calm belt. Tome los mapas que ya tenía hechos y fije la dirección del viaje.

Luego de treinta cinco días logre llegar al south blue. La primera isla que vi en el horizonte parecía una isla boscosa. Ancle cerca de la orilla y baje con mis instrumentos y mi arma para defenderme de cualquier ataque. Camine por horas entre el los árboles del bosque, hasta que logre divisar un cerro a unos kilómetros más al frente. Era el sitio perfecto para tomar las medidas que necesitaba. Comencé a acelerar el paso hasta que escuche un estruendo cerca de mí. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ruido y vi cómo se acercaba un tigre gigante lentamente, mirándome como si fuera su próxima presa.

-Maldición- dije y comencé a correr en dirección contraria al avance del tigre- No puede ser, ¿qué hace un maldito tigre gigante en esta isla?- grite y voltee para ver como el tigre comenzaba a perseguirme. Saque mi Clima Tact e invoque nubes negras de tormenta. Segundos después sobre el tigre cayo un rayo que hizo que quedara inconsciente. Un momento después, cuando comprobé que la bestia no se movería y que me sentía más relajada, continúe con mi camino.

Demore un tiempo en subir el cerro y fijar mis instrumentos. Después de realizar las correspondientes medidas, me senté a descansar y a comer el almuerzo que había preparado. Cuando finalice, guarde todo en mi mochila y emprendí mi viaje de vuelta. Cuando llegase al barco, me dedicaría a comenzar el mapa de la isla. Ya en la tarde logre llegar. No encontré al tigre gigante en mi trayecto de vuelta. Debió de haber recobrado la conciencia y se marchó a otro lugar. Tome un baño y después me dedique a preparar mi cena y mi comida del día siguiente, mañana haría de nuevo otra expedición. Sin embargo esta vez debía de dormir en algún lugar de la isla para lograr recorrerla por completo y tomar todas las medidas de la isla. Después de terminar el boceto del mapa, ordene todo mi escritorio y mis cosas para el día siguiente y me recosté en mi cómoda cama para dormir tranquilamente. No tomo mucho tiempo para que el cansancio me venciera.

Al día siguiente comencé mi recorrido al amanecer, para aprovechar toda la luz posible. Camine por la orilla de la isla, hasta no poder avanzar más debido a un acantilado. Tome las medidas del acantilado para cartografiarlo. Mire dubitativa el interior del bosque, por miedo al tigre que me había encontrado el día anterior, aunque lo hubiese derrotado de inmediato me causaba mucho miedo. Pero si andaba con cuidado no sufriría ningún peligro. Me arme de valor y me interne en el bosque. Comencé a avanzar hacia el centro, para rodear el acantilado.

Pasado un largo tiempo, empecé a sentir una extraña presencia. En este bosque había alguien aparte de mí y era muy poderoso. Oculte mi presencia y desvié mi camino para no encontrarme con esa persona. Avanzado un tiempo deje de sentir la presencia del desconocido. Habían dos opciones, la primera era que hubiese muerto, la segunda opción era que me hubiese descubierto y oculto de igual manera su presencia para atraparme desprevenida. Ninguna de las dos me favorecía. Si lo hubiesen matado, quería decir que alguien más fuerte lo asesino. Y la segunda quería decir que dentro de poco me vería frente a frente con él. No había otra opción más que prepararme para la batalla, así que saque mi arma y me prepare a cualquier ataque que pudiese venir. Sentí como se acercaba por el frente, eso quería decir que ya sabía dónde me encontraba y no le daba miedo ocultar su fuerza. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte y así cada vez me aterraba más quien pudiese ser. En esa situación me encontraba tan distraída mirando hacia el frente que no note cuando el tigre gigante saltaba desde mi espalda directo a atacarme. Cuando voltee ya era muy tarde para esquivarlo o contratacar.

-Gomu Gomu no Bazooka- se escuchó desde la dirección contraria. Unos brazos se estiraron y golpearon al tigre, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Caí de espaldas debido a la fuerza del golpe y gire rápidamente para confirmar mis sospechas. Del interior del bosque salía un hombre moreno con un sombrero de paja, cabello largo de color azabache, con el torso desnudo, unos pantalones todos rasgados y una barba que le cubría el rostro-¿Nami?- pregunto con cara de sorprendido.

-¡¿Luffy?!- dije en estado de shock. Él, al reconocerme por completo, corrió a abrazarme y con fuerza me levanto del suelo, haciéndome girar por los aires. Lo único que pude sentir, aparte de su fuerte abrazo, fue el olor que desprendía, lo que hizo que me liberara de su agarre y me alejara una distancia prudente de él.-Por dios Luffy, ¿desde cuándo que no te bañas?- El reacciono riendo con su característica risa. Al tiempo después comencé a reírme de igual forma. Habían pasado cinco años desde que no lo veía y lo único que se me ocurría decirle era el mal olor que traía. A la persona que menos esperaba encontrar estaba justo frente a mí, como si el destino nos hubiera puesto de nuevo en el mismo camino.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Y bien ¿Que les parecio?  
**_

 _ **Debo decir que quizas este un poco mal escrita porque la hice muy rapido. Pero es que no pude aguantar . De hace tiempo que tenia la idea de comenzar un fanfic nuevo de Luffy x Nami y es que simplemente los encuentro hermosos y hechos el uno para el otro 3. Bueno este fanfic se tratara basicamente de porque creo que deberian ser pareja. Su instinto de buscar aventuras es demasiado grande y aunque la tripulacion se haya separado ( perdon u.u se que es triste, pero es para evitar tener que escribir sobre todos) para sentar cabeza, como le digo yo, ellos no pudieron aguantar y salieron de nuevo al mar.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo lo publicare en dos semanas mas. Y no olviden dejar sus reviews, si es que les gusto y si no tambien pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre que les desagrado del capitulo. Despues de todo las criticas me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura. Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto bye 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, el creador es Eiichiro Oda *-* . Yo solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginacion *o*.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Una isla de terremotos parte I**_

Deje el bolígrafo al lado del mapa que ya veía terminado frente a mí, solté un suspiro demostrando lo satisfecha que me encontraba del trabajo que había realizado. Luego de encontrarme con Luffy el día anterior, le explique la razón por la que me encontraba en esa isla, él emocionado me acompaño en mi travesía. En la noche acampamos y nos comentamos todo lo sucedido después de la separación. Le había explicado como ninguna de las citas concertadas que realizaba Gen-san a espaldas mías daban resultado, como tiempo después de separarnos me arrepentía de haberlo hecho y que mis ansias de viajar siguieron creciendo con los años. Él al escuchar mi historia salto de alegría afirmando que sabía que yo iba a ser la primera en no querer estar en un lugar fijo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte curiosa.

-Era obvio Nami, desde que te conocí tu amabas navegar, era imposible que te gustara la vida en tierra- dijo riéndose.

Ante ese comentario no pude evitar avergonzarme. Luffy era una de las pocas personas que me conocían de verdad, sin embargo no era muy asertivo con respecto a que pensaban los demás. Más bien la mayoría de las veces se confundía cuando alguien mostraba sentimientos más complejos que la ira, la alegría y la tristeza. Después de un breve silencio Luffy me conto como había llegado allí con tan solo un pequeño bote. Dijo que salió de su isla dispuesto a visitar a sus nakamas, sin embargo se terminó perdiendo y llegando al Calm Belt luego de varios días. Ahí le dijo a un monstruo marino que lo llevara a alguna isla donde el pudiera entrenar. Este lo llevo a través del Grand Line y termino en esta isla sin embargo el bote se destruyó debido a lo duro del viaje y acabo varado en el lugar. Se acostumbró a vivir aquí y derrotar a los animales gigantes como forma de entrenamiento. Después de todo era Luffy, quien se acostumbraba a todo tipo de situaciones. Hasta el día de hoy afirmo no haber podido encontrar a nadie que desembarcara aquí. Tiempo después nos dormimos y me ayudo a encontrar lugares ideales para tomar datos ya que conocía la isla como la palma de su mano.

Luego volvimos al barco y comencé a trabajar en mi mapa. No sin antes entregarle unos pantalones improvisados que hice de una tela que había traído y mandarlo a darse un buen baño. Luffy no hizo ningún reclamo ante esto y ahora salía del baño con el torso desnudo y con los pantalones puestos. Se había cortado la barba que le había crecido y al parecer había intentado hacer lo mismo con su cabello, sin embargo había quedado disparejo al no tener mucha experiencia.

-Siéntate- le dije señalando una silla. El hizo caso sin preguntar mucho. Le coloque una toalla alrededor del cuello, tome unas tijeras y comencé a cortar su cabello. Era nostálgica esta situación, ya que las mayorías de las veces les emparejaba el cabello a todos cuando estábamos navegando juntos.- Termine- deje de lado las tijeras y le di un pequeño espejo para que se viera.

-Woow, gracias Nami- dijo Luffy dando media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente conmigo.

-De nada, ahora preparemos algo para cenar- dije estirándome y tomando mi mapa para colgarlo.

-¡Siiii, comida!- grito Luffy entusiasmado- Que bien ha quedado- dijo sorprendido al acercarse para observarlo mejor.

-Por supuesto, lo he hecho yo después de todo. Con este mapa he comenzado a cartografiar el South Blue- dije orgullosa. De repente me di cuenta que ya no era la única que estaba de aventura- ¿Tu que harás Luffy? Yo viajare por el South Blue para estar más cerca de cumplir mi sueño. Sin embargo ya tengo todo el East terminado así que no volveré dentro de un tiempo por esa zona, ya no voy a poder llevarte por esos lugares.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo Luffy con cara de despreocupado colocando sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza- es obvio que iré contigo.

-¿Estás seguro? Quizás se torne aburrido tener que ir a islas comunes y corrientes para obtener datos- dije preocupada.

-No te preocupes, a tu lado nunca nada será aburrido Nami- dijo sonriéndome, lo que me hizo soltar un leve sonrojo. Me di vuelta rápidamente para ocultarlo.

-Está bien- es lo único que pude decir.

Me acerque a la cocina y comencé a cocinar una de las recetas que Sanji me había enviado. Luego de un tiempo y con ayuda de Luffy terminamos la cena. Nos sentamos a comer el banquete que habíamos preparado. Me sorprendió el hecho de que me ayudara, eso mostraba que había madurado un poco, ya no se emocionaba y empezaba a lanzar todo lo que encontraba en la olla. Sin embargo no había cambiado en su forma de devorar la comida, la cena no duro mucho a causa de su gran apetito.

Me quede observándolo mientras comía. En realidad había cambiado demasiado. Tenía varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, quizás debido a las varias peleas que debió de haber tenido durante estos años. Su musculatura había aumentado haciéndolo ver un poco más grande, aparte parecía que había ganado unos centímetros de altura. Su mirada ya no era la de un niño ahora era la de un adulto, no se notaba mucho pero a veces se tornaba seria y eso lograba producirme ciertas cosas. Pero verlo comportándose como antes me hacía darme cuenta que su personalidad no había cambiado mucho y eso me gustaba. De repente me detuve a mí misma con esos pensamientos. Desde cuando veía a Luffy como un hombre de nuevo, yo creía que esos sentimientos infantiles de mi juventud habían desaparecido después de todos estos años. Encontrarme con el repentinamente me había producido un enredo de sentimientos que no podía evitar.

-…mi ¡NAMI!-mire al frente encontrándome con el rostro de Luffy a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

-AHHH- grite y me caí de espaldas.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Luffy levantándose de la mesa.-Te estuve hablando por un rato pero no contestabas, ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo con cara de preocupación.

Sentí como los colores me subían al rostro, solo dije que no me pasaba nada que me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Luffy no muy convencido se acercó nuevamente y puso su mano en mi frente, diciendo que estaba muy colorada y podía llegar a tener fiebre. Mas avergonzada aun me levante y le dije que de la nada sentía mucho calor y que lo que dejara así. Luego de lavar los platos le pase unas cobijas para que durmiera en el sillón de mi habitación. Yo me acosté en mi cama y cubriéndome con las cobijas me dispuse a olvidar todo lo sucedido en el día.

Al siguiente día partimos temprano en busca de una nueva isla. Viajar acompañada me reducía bastante el trabajo de navegar. Si bien era una excelente navegante siempre resultaba más cómodo para mí descansar y dejaba que Luffy se encargara de todo. Luego de seis días Luffy llego corriendo a mi habitación diciendo que a lo lejos se veía una isla, una isla grande, tomaría un par de días recorrerla por completo. Al parecer poseía un gran bosque al centro de ella y no se veía rastros de humanos.

-Parece otra isla deshabitada- dije bajando los binoculares.

-Buuu buuu- dijo Luffy con notoria decepción.

No era de extrañar después de todo estuvo solo durante mucho tiempo, de hecho me sorprende que no haya caído en la locura. Quizás hablaba con los animales que habitaban la isla. Ante la imagen de Luffy comunicándose con los monos no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Luffy emocionado.

-Nada- cambio de inmediato su emoción a tristeza, eso me enterneció.- Bien, vamos a arreglar todo para recorrer la isla- dije intentando animarlo.

-¡Qué bien!- de nuevo volvía a ser el Luffy emocionado.

Desembarcamos y anclamos el barco cerca de un roquerio. Mientras nos acercábamos pude notar la singularidad de la isla ya que se veían numerosas cuevas a lo lejos. Por supuesto antes de conseguir datos Luffy quería visitar cada una de ellas, aunque a mí no me gustaba mucho la idea y de alguna u otra forma lo convencí de que siguiésemos avanzando. Rodeamos el bosque por la orilla del acantilado.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Luffy abalanzándose sobre mí. Apenas pude ver como algo parecido a un dardo caía justo donde me encontraba antes. Luffy rápidamente se levantó y lanzo su puño al lugar donde había provenido el dardo, al parecer logro golpearlo porque cayó del árbol. Nos acercamos para saber de quien se trataba cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, era un terremoto. Todo se movía bruscamente de un lado a otro, no pudiendo mantenerme de pie caí, a Luffy le sucedió lo mismo que a mí. La tierra se comenzó a agrietar y pudimos observar como algunos árboles se caían por el acantilado.

-Aaaaah- se escuchó un grito desde unos de los árboles y ceso el temblor. Luffy se levantó y se dirigió donde se había escuchado la voz, yo lo seguí rápidamente y pude observar como una mujer joven se sujetaba de un árbol que había quedado colgando del acantilado. Luffy sin pensarlo se lanzó justo en el momento que el árbol no resistió más y cayó por el acantilado. En el aire Luffy sostuvo a la chica y con uno de sus brazos de goma se sujetó al borde del acantilado, logrando rescatar a la chica. Una vez arriba la chica se encontraba respirando agitadamente- Gracias por salvarme- dijo de rodillas mirándonos a ambos.

-No hay problema- dijo Luffy colocándose su sombrero de paja que anteriormente había quedado colgándose su cuello.

-Rose- exclamo un joven que apareció del interior del bosque-¿Estas bien?- dijo con notoria preocupación.

-Si- dijo la joven colocándose de pie- disculpen por atacarlos anteriormente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Luffy sorprendido- ¿Fueron ustedes?

-Sí, sucede que los dardos poseen un somnífero para dormir a las personas- dijo el joven cabizbajo- no somos muy fuertes y a veces llegan ladrones o bandidos que desean robar a nuestro pueblo, entonces los dormimos, revisamos e interrogamos si poseen objetos extraños.

-Je Je no son muy amables ¿verdad?- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No podemos confiar tan fácilmente en los forasteros- dijo la chica con una expresión de enojo- Oh, disculpen mi nombre es Rose, como se habrán dado cuenta, soy una exploradora guardiana de la isla- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. Su cabello largo y rojizo estaba amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos grandes eran de color verde. Su rostro era afinado, su tez era blanca y poseía unas pecas en su nariz pequeña y respingada. Su ropa era una camisa suelta que era sujetada por un cinturón y tenía unos pantalones bombachos que facilitaban el movimiento, andaba aparte con unas botas y de su espalda colgaba un arco y unas flechas.

\- Mi nombre es Julius y al igual que Rose soy parte de los exploradores guardianes de la isla, mucho gusto.- dijo el joven reverenciándose. El poseía más bien un rostro común, su cabello desordenado y corto era de color negro. Sus ojos también eran granes y negros. Su piel era de un color más moreno que el de Luffy, era alto y parecía ser fuerte. Su ropa era una versión masculina de la ropa de la chica. Llevaba consigo un arco y una flecha y de su cinturón colgaba un cuchillo, aparte de llevar en su mano una especie de tubo que parecía ser la cerbatana que había utilizado para lanzar el dardo.

-Que nombres más extraños- dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno eso se debe a que nuestra cultura es distinta a la suya- dijo Julius educadamente sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy y ella es Nami – dijo Luffy señalándome.

-Estamos de viaje cartografiando las islas del South Blue- continúe.

-¿Mon..Monkey D…?- dijo Rose sorprendida- ¿Eres el rey de los piratas?

-Si- dijo Luffy orgulloso de su título.

-¿y la gata ladrona Nami?- me señalo Julius sorprendido.

-Bueno, si- dije riéndome.

Ambos se miraron entre si sorprendidos y como si lo hubieran planeado se voltearon hacia Luffy y le dijeron- Ayúdanos por favor.

Su isla era un lugar pacifico hasta que hace cinco años atrás un barco desembarco al otro lado de la isla. Ellos tenían una aldea construida cerca de la playa, si bien era pequeña eran felices. Un día unos exploradores se acercaron al otro extremo de la isla a ver el extraño barco que había desembarcado. Sin embargo no se pudieron acercar más, más bien cada vez que lo hacían ocurría un terremoto. Mientras más cerca se encontraban más fuerte era este. Los aldeanos por los constantes movimientos no pudieron mantener su aldea en pie, así que se refugiaron en las cuevas de la isla que curiosamente resistían los terremotos. Desde ese día han estado ocultándose. Solo los explorados salen a recorrer que nadie se acerque más de lo debido a la zona sur de la isla, para que no ocurran más desastres. Luego de escuchar su explicación Luffy y yo concluimos que había solo una opción, alguien había consumido la fruta del diablo que anteriormente había pertenecido a Shirohige y a Kurohige. Nos encontrábamos nuevamente con una aventura, Luffy emocionado acepto gustoso a patearle el trasero al hombre que amenazaba la isla y yo sin nada más que decir simplemente lo seguí, después de todo no podría tomar los datos correctamente si sucedían terremotos a cada medio segundo. Rose-chi y Julius-san nos guiarían en nuestro camino y en agradecimiento nos abastecerían para continuar nuestro viaje.

Partimos esa misma tarde, luego de avanzar lo suficiente asentamos nuestro campamento en un lugar seguro. Prendimos la fogata, cenamos y empezamos a conversar animadamente de nuestros viajes. De la nada note como Rose miraba de manera especial a Luffy, lo que me provoco cierta inquietud. Luego se levantó y se sentó más cerca de Luffy.

-Alguna vez has pensado en casarte con alguna mujer, más bien ¿Cuál es el tipo de mujer que te gusta?- pregunto de manera coqueta.

-mmm… bueno, me gustaría que le gustaran las aventuras- dijo Luffy intentando encontrar la respuesta.

-Oh que bien a mí me encantan las aventuras- dicho esto se acercó más a Luffy, lo cual hizo que mi enojo fuese aumentando poco a poco.- Vamos dime, debe haber algo más que te interese- sinceramente a mí también me causaba curiosidad lo que iba a responder.

-Que cocinara bien- dijo Luffy alegre. Rose redujo mas la distancia entre los dos, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, estaba a segundos de levantarme cuando- aah y que fuera buena navegante ya que yo soy un asco en eso –finalizo dejando sorprendidos a todos. Esa respuesta provoco un sonrojo por parte mía.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso no acabas de describir a Nami-tan?- dijo Rose retrocediendo, diciendo lo que, según creo, todos habíamos concluido.

-¿Qué dices? - dijo Luffy rodeando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y jalándome bruscamente hacia adelante- Nami y yo somos nakamas- lo último resonaba en mi cabeza provocando una profunda tristeza dentro de mí.

-Se más delicado idiota- dije soltándome de su agarre y propinándole un golpe- Soy una mujer ¿Sabes?- me quede mirándolo enojada, Luffy solo me miro confundido- Me retiro a dormir- Me levante rápidamente y me refugie en mi tienda completamente decepcionada, pero que más podía esperar de Luffy. Eso demostraba que no me consideraba una opción, de hecho ni siquiera me consideraba una mujer.

Al siguiente día continuamos con nuestro camino. Pude notar como Luffy no se acercaba a hablarme, tenía un semblante de culpa lo que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara. Después de un tiempo caminando se fue alegrando contándole a Rose las aventuras que habíamos vivido. El camino se me hacía difícil ya que era la mayoría barro y de vez en cuando ocurrían terremotos o sismos, por lo tanto constantemente tropezaba o me caía. En cambio Julius y Rose estaban completamente acostumbrados y Luffy ya se había adaptado. Cuando por séptima vez me caí, Julius se dio media vuelta y se acercó.

-Permíteme- dijo Julius ofreciéndome su mano gentilmente, la cual acepte avergonzada. Luego de un tiempo voltee a ver si a Luffy le había provocado algo esa acción pero al parecer ni lo inmutaba, seguía conversando alegremente con Rose.

Después de caminar un día completo, nos asentamos nuevamente en un lugar seguro. Los temblores y terremotos aumentaban cada vez más. Al parecer el que los provocaba sabía que nos acercábamos cada vez más. Solo nos quedaba un solo día de viaje para llegar al otro extremo. Debíamos descansar adecuadamente si se presentaba una batalla. Yo junto a Julius fuimos en busca de agua a un rio cercano. Cuando estuvimos solos me anime a preguntarle lo que había notado recientemente.

-¿Te gusta Rose-chi, verdad Julius-san?- dije con tono burlesco.

-¿Qué dices Nami-san?- dijo avergonzado.

-Vamos, se nota por como la miras- dije entrando más en confianza.

-fuu- suspiro- ¿se me nota demasiado?- dijo preocupado.

-Bueno, creo que un poco- dije sonriéndole- aunque ella al parecer no lo nota aun.

-y no lo notara, siempre me ha visto solo como amigo. De hecho le coquetea a cada extranjero que viene, por ejemplo hoy estuvo todo el tiempo coqueteándole a Luffy- lo último había sido completamente obvio.

\- No te preocupes, Luffy no es el tipo de hombre que le interesen mucho las mujeres.

-¿En serio?- dijo Julius más animado- menos mal, entonces aún tengo oportunidad- en realidad parecía un niño de lo emocionado que se encontraba ante ese pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Recogimos el agua necesaria y volvimos al campamento, mi sorpresa no fue grata al encontrarme con la escena de un Luffy a punto de ser besado por Rose. Las botellas que sostenía entre mis brazos las deje caer e interrumpí la escena, Luffy que en ese momento estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados los abrió con sorpresa y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Yo sin poder decir nada, lo golpee y rápidamente recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo del lugar. No quería verlo, no quería ver a Julius que después de darle esperanzas presencio ese casi beso, me sentía avergonzada de haber creído que Luffy no estaba interesado. No lo conocía como creía. Seguí corriendo hasta que sentí como alguien me perseguía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me grito y me volteo agarrándome fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Déjame en paz Luffy, me canse. A partir de hoy me iré a recorrer la isla sola- dije molesta intentando soltarme de su agarre.

-No puedes tonta, ¿No ves que es peligroso?- notoriamente molesto se rehusaba a soltarme.

-Cállate, se cuidarme sola- dije molesta y le propine un golpe con mi mano libre.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- sus ojos mostraban enojo- Has estado muy extraña últimamente.

-Porque no dejas de molestarme, no me gusta que los hombres me tomen así-dije molesta.

-Claro, hoy vi que no te molestaba nada estar tomada de la mano de ese tipejo- dijo Luffy exaltado. Por un momento nos mantuvimos en silencio sosteniendo nuestras miradas llenas de furia- Bien, si tanto te molesta estar conmigo me iré- Soltó mi muñeca de manera brusca.

-Bien- grite.

-Bien- finalizo marchándose en dirección contraria.

Cuando lo perdí de vista caí de rodillas y me puse a pensar en lo sucedido. No sé porque me había comportado de esa forma, parecía una actitud sumamente infantil, solo Luffy provocaba esas cosas en mí. ¿Y qué diablos había sido ese reclamo? ¿Podría ser que estuviese celoso? Inmediatamente descarte la idea. Imposible, completamente imposible. Para Luffy simplemente era su nakama y nada más. Con esa sensación de disgusto y tristeza me levante y me marche lejos de ahí.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Y bien ¿Que les parecio?  
**_

 ** _Disculpen por la tradanza en verdad no pude actualizar ninguna de mis historias por problemas personales, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews. Espero haberlo escrito bien, prometo que en el proximo capitulo habra mas accion, si bien este capitulo fue solo de discusiones fue porque quiero hacer notar que Nami siente cosas por Luffy pero Luffy no por Nami o quizas si pero no se ha dado cuenta e.e El proximo capitulo sera contado por Luffy para que entiendan que pasa por su mente.  
_**

 ** _Bueno espero que les guste este fic y que me sigan leyendo, si tienen dudas consultenlas. Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
